Galeforce
Galeforce is an Emitter Quirk that makes Fūjin, the younger brother of the villain Belphegor, as unpredictable and dangerous as the element he wields. This is what earned him the alias, Sylph: Personification of the Wind. Description The quirk gives Fūjin the ability to control and sense the air currents around him. Normally, he can't do much with his Quirk because of how weak the air currents become once they are under his control.The lack of speed and power of the air currents under Fūjin's control limits Fūjin to only being able to control the wind to fly and aid his physical abilities such creating a gentle current of wind to propel himself forward to increase his speed or unleashing a short burst of wind to increase the power of a punch by a very small margin. There is a reason for Galeforce's lack of power and this reason is Fūjin is unable to manually increase the speed and power of air currents. Instead, the speed and power of the air currents are influenced by Fūjin's emotions. The calmer Fūjin is the weaker the air currents and due to how Fūjin is as carefree as the wind in which he wields and is therefore rarely angry the air currents under his control only receive a very small boost. However, just as Fūjin's calm attitude can weaken his Quirk is anger can give his Quirk power. As his anger rises the speed and power of the air currents under his control rises as well to give it the power that it so desperately needs. At the height of Fūjin's anger, which is a circumstance that has never happened before, it is estimated that the air currents under Fūjin's can control can reach speeds that rival the wind speeds of a category one tornado. Galeforce has one other weakness on top of how much it relies on Fūjin's emotions. The Quirk drains Fūjin's stamina with each and every use to lead him to tiring out much more quickly any time he uses it. This is severely detrimental to Fūjin considering he has a problem with his stamina just like his older brother. Subspecies Abilities *'Enhanced Lung Capacity:' Moves *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis is a move that allows Fūjin to move matter by controlling the air currents around it. *'Air Platform:' Air Platform is a move where Fūjin takes control of the air beneath his feet to allow himself to walk on, run on, and jump off of air as if it were solid ground. Trivia *The name, "Galeforce", is a reference to the Force in Star Wars and the key differences between the light side and the dark side as well as being a pun in the process. These same differences can be seen in the difference of Galeforce when Fūjin is angry and when he is his normal carefree self. His anger representing the power of the Dark Side and how emotions fuel it and the calm side of Galeforce representing the Light Side with all of its supplementary abilities. *Air Platform was inspired by how Weiss uses her Glyphs as platforms from RWBY. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks